iForm a Boy Band
by ChildishAtHeart
Summary: Freddie forms a boy band with Brad, Shane and Gibby as a result of his crush on Sam and her new boyfriend of a week Jarred. What he doesn't know is that Sam also likes him. Will they get together? Will they last? Seddie, Crad and maybe more!
1. Chapter 1 So what do you Guys think?

**A/N NEW STORY while i try to decide where i'm going with my other story. This storyline has been done before with Freddie being in some sort of band but I haven't seen one with him forming a boyband lol. There will be a song every 1-2 Chapters and NO they will not all be from One Direction. But yeah hopefully this story provides some joy to readers =]**

**Disclaimer- Don't own iCarly or Songs by One Direction!**

Chapter One- So what do you Guys think?

Freddie's POV

I was sick of being the guy behind the camera on iCarly as Me, Sam and Carly grew up. I was fine with it when we were younger due to the focus being on the girls, but as we grew older even Me and Gibby gained fans. I'm only frustrated now that Sam has a boyfriend, now you may be asking yourself why i'm only frustrated now that Sam has a boyfriend. Well it's due to the fact that I like and maybe even love Sam, yes you heard right Me, Freddie Benson the nub may in fact love my tormentor Sam Puckett and I have for a while now.

So me and the guys have decided to form a boy band and hopefully gain some interest from girls, hopefully it will get Sam and her boyfriend Jarred off my mind. I know the plan sounds lame but what am I to do when the girl I possibly love is being all cute with her boyfriend of a week.

At our first meeting of the boy band we decided to call our band Closed Circuits or CC for short. The members of the boy band were Me, Brad, Shane and Gibby. We decided to form a boy band as we could all sing quite well but we couldn't really play any instruments.

The girls didn't know where we would go after school as it wasn't really their business and it was really only Carly who asked as Sam was to busy with Jarred. We managed to convince T-Bo to let us perform in the Groovy Smoothie and we were all psyched for it. On the day of our first performance everyone at school was talking about their being live entertainment at the Groovy Smoothie and people were planning on seeing us. This was good for us as we already had some buzz in the school and hopefully become more prominent in our school.

At lunch me and the guys sat with Carly, Sam and Jarred to catch up on the day's gossip.

"Have you guys heard that T-Bo is going to allow live entertainment in the Groovy Smoothie?" Said Carly.

"Yeah it's about time I was starting to get a bit bored of that place" Said Sam.

"Well are you guys going to go check out who's going to be performing in the Groovy Smoothie for the first time ever?" Asked Shane.

"Well of course, and then we can review them on iCarly and show them some footage! Freddie could you and Brad film some of their performance so we can show it on iCarly? Asked Carly.

"Um well Carly... the thing is Me and Brad aren't going... we're abit busy this afternoon" I responded hesitantly.

"What are you busy with Freddork? Too busy playing with your dolls or something?" Said Sam.

"Why can't I have a life outside of you two and iCarly? Well I do and that's why I wont be able to film stuff for iCarly is that alright with you?" I said angrily.

"Hey watch how you talk to my girlfriend man!" Jarred threatened.

"I'm not scared of you Jarred"

"Well you should be Benson! You better watch what you say" Jarred was now getting angry and was starting to rise out of his seat.

"I'll say whatever I want to she know's I mean nothing by it, I'm just going to go" I then grabbed my bag and started to walk away, I looked back and Sam was confused at what happened. I thought we were better friends but obviously we aren't.

Sam's POV

WOW! Freddie and the guy I was dating to get Freddie jealous nearly came to blows over me. Yes I like Freddie but I wasn't sure if he liked me so when Jarred asked me out I saw it as a opportunity to see if he had any feelings for me, but all it has caused is for Freddie to be more involved with other things. I mean don't get me wrong Jarred is hot but he's no Freddie.

So for the rest of the day I was stuck in my mind thinking what I was going to do about the situation I got myself into.

When the day's end came Jarred was outside the door of my class waiting for me. I put on a smile and walked with him and Carly to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey babe are you okay? You've been a bit distant since lunch did something that Benson kid say get to you?" asked Jarred.

"Yeah Sam you've been awfully quiet since lunch what's up?" Carly had stopped to look me, she of course knew that I liked Freddie and was confused as to why I would date Jarred, but she still supported me.

"It's okay guys I've just got a lot of homework and assignments due let's hurry to the Groovy Smoothie so we don't miss the live entertainment" They both turned around and started walking again but Carly gave me a look that said we are going to talk about this when we get to hers, which I replied with a small smile.

When we got to the Groovy Smoothie we saw that it was filled with kids from Ridgeway waiting to see who was going to perform. I was sort of annoyed at Freddie because he couldn't be here but with the way he feels I wouldn't blame him.

When we got seated with our smoothies we realised that Brad, Shane and Gibby were also not in attendance, which struck me as odd but maybe they were with Freddie. When T-Bo came out to introduce the act everyone cheered.

"Hey guys welcome to the first of many live performances at the Groovy Smoothie these guys came and asked if they could perform here and because they even agreed to buy some of my stick food so without further ado I present to you... Closed Circuits!" exclaimed T-Bo.

I was a little skeptical of them already due to their nubby name but i was interested when the curtains opened and their were four boys with their back faced to the crowd and the instrumentals started playing.

_**Brad**_

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_**Gibby (A/N I know Harry also sings this part but Gibby needs something to do in this song lol)**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Wow I didn't know Brad could sing so well so that explains why he has been coming to iCarly rehearsals late. I looked over at Carly and saw her smiling at Brad, and Gibby as well actually surprised me.

_**Freddie with the guys backing him up**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

WAIT! Oh My Gosh is that really Freddie's voice? He sounds really good and he also looks really good as well, and is that Shane?

_**Shane**_

_So c-c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_All the guys were jumping around and looking like a professional boy band and the crowd is really getting into it now._

_**Gibby**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

As Gibby finishes I see Freddie jump off the stage and jumps onto the tabletop and the others follow in his footsteps with Brad jumping onto our table.

_**Freddie and the Guys**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_**All of the Guys**_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

I see Freddie jump off the table and grabs a girl and looks into her eyes and sings the next part to her and I'm getting a little jealous and Jarred must of noticed because I felt him tense up.

_**Freddie Solo**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

He lets her go and winks at her which causes her to blush and the other three jump off the tables and jump onto the counter.

_**Freddie and the Guys**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The boys then put their arms around each other and wave at the crowd while everyone is clapping and whistling at the boys. Carly is clapping wildly and I just sat their realizing that Freddie has gotten a lot hotter and girls are starting to notice and now that he can sing, it just made my job of getting him jealous so much harder.

When the boys finally got to our table they pulled up chairs I was snapped out of my thoughts when Freddie sat down next to me and I looked right into his eyes and I literally could not breath.

Freddie was wearing a dark blue cardigan a white v neck with blue horizontal stripes and his hair done in a quiff (A/N like the AKCA's hairstyle) and tan chinos. Brad's hair was a bit fluffier and had on a white long sleeved v neck white tan chinos on as well. Shane had a blue plaid button up on and white pants, and Gibby had a blue v neck on and white pants on. The boys looked really good especially Freddie.

I heard a cough behind me and saw Jarred looking a bit annoyed that I was staring at Freddie. I gave him a smile and it seemed that he was okay for now, his phone went off and I didn't see who it was but he quickly got up and went outside to answer it.

I turned back to the guys when I heard Freddie ask.

"So...what did you guys think?"

A/N Review and Favourite if you enjoyed guys and if have better suggestions for the band name i'll be more then happy to change it as i'm not really happy with "Closed Circuits" but from now on when the gang refers to the band it will simply be CC, REVIEWS save Bunnies! Write ya later! =]


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of Something Great?

**A/N New Chapter and maybe some good and bad news? This story should be taking off after this chapter and be more about the band. The other piece of good news is I have a new story idea that has been written out in my notebook. Shouldn't take me too much time to publish it's a seddie story set during the middle of a invasion by who or what you'll have to wait to find out ;) The bad news is my story iRelationship Material will be put on hold after i publish its fifth chapter as I have lost the direction in which that story was headed... But don't worry this story will be continued. Thanks to the reviewers and everyone who read it means alot to me!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Beginning of Something Great?

Freddie's POV

I asked the group what they thought of Closed Circuits first performance. They looked pretty awestruck and blind sided by the fact that Me, Brad, Gibby and Shane could sing so well. To be honest even I was shocked at how well we sung together.

At first we just sort of felt left out of the spotlight as iCarly grew so did the girls popularity and the people behind the camera were forgotten. As iCarly grew so did the production and technical side of things, which is why Brad and Shane were around as often as they were. Shane was the expert with the audio, Brad was the person who was behind the special effects for the show which left me to focus on the props and camera work. Gibby joined as he wanted to be known as something rather the shirtless wonder.

Carly was the first to speak from the group after about a minute of silence and gaping mouths.

"Wow you guys are really good, like I didn't even know you could sing so well Freddie. I mean the only time I've really heard you was when I came to confront you about your kiss with Sam and even then it wasn't very much." Carly was so excited that she was practically bouncing in her seat.

Wendy who must of came in sometime during the song and sat with the girls was staring at us like we were gods.

"Um why haven't you guys sung around us before, your really good and you guys should be on iCarly as a musical act!"

We all laughed at this as we only did this to be noticed and hadn't really thought of this as anything but fun. Carly had her thinking face on while Sam, who was quiet throughout all of this was sort of staring in my direction.

"You guys should be on iCarly this week, we needed something to fill in some time at the end anyway. What do you guys think?"

We all sort of looked at each other and felt that this was what we really wanted to get a little bit more notoriety and fame so we all nodded which had Carly and Wendy jumping for joy. When they were done I noticed that Jarred was missing.

"Hey Sam, where's Jarred?" she just kept staring like she was heavily in thought about something. "SAM!" She quickly jolted in her seat and was looking around at everyone like she was trying to piece together what the preceding conversation was about.

"What Nub?" She looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"I was just wondering where Jarred was ."

"Well his phone rang and he went outside to take it, so it was probably his mum"

"Alright"

Jarred answering a phone call from his mum outside struck me as a bit weird, because when we are at school, if his mum called he would just pick it up in front of us.

We all sat around having some celebratory smoothies for a couple of hours till we needed to be home. As we were about to leave someone rang Jarred and he had to leave in a hurry and he told Sam that he couldn't walk her home. I knew this was my chance to show Sam that I like her as more then a friend and get to know her a little better.

"It's okay Jarred i'll walk her home for you if you want?" I said to him.

"Thanks man and sorry about snapping at you earlier I'm still not use to you and my girlfriend bickering all the time and thinking nothing of the words that come out your mouths." He then laughed and patted me on the shoulder and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Sam looked as if she was lost in her own world again and it was really starting to worry me. We were walking down the street not saying a word to each other and it was getting a little awkward to say the least so I decided to break the ice.

"So Princess what did you think of my performance?"

"It was pretty good...for a nub" punching me in the shoulder and both of us laughing at how easily we could break the tension in the air.

We walked a few more metres until Sam was lost in thought again and it was really starting to bug me. Was I really that boring?

Sam's POV

I was thinking about whether to break up with Jarred who was a good thing but I knew I was never going to fall in love with him. Freddie was the ONE who I could see myself having a family with and being happy with, I just didn't know if he felt the same way.

It was really sweet of him to walk me home, maybe this was the time to ask him about what girls he may be interested in. We have gotten closer over the years and now we were closer then me and Carly. Freddie is such a great friend and would be the world's best boyfriend from the occasions that I have seen. He was also my first kiss and my best friend so that would also have to come into my decision whether losing his friendship over. Arggghhhh i'm so confused.

"So Freddie any girls that have caught your eye lately, cause Carly will never love you" I saw him stiffen up but shrug it off and laugh when I mentioned Carly.

"Well Princess as a matter of a fact I do, but she's unattainable so its more of a no..." He looked disappointed. Who was this girl and why was she unattainable?

"Well...who is it?"

He looked a bit hesitant for a moment but why would he be?

"It's um...well... don't worry about it okay there's no point in it anyway she obviously likes another guy. I guess I wasn't good enough for her like I wasn't good enough for Carly." he looked so frustrated at something or someone.

"Freddie I know I don't say this often but your a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. So cheer up okay just live your life and one day you may find the right girl" and hopefully she will be if not I'll be happy because Freddie's happy...I guess.

We were at my gate to my house when, I heard him mumble something but I couldn't quite catch it and I asked him to repeat it.

"The girl I like is you... but you have Jarred so I wasn't good enough. It's okay Sam I understand he's a great guy and I've probably ruined this friendship...but now you know and maybe I can try to see you as my best friend again, and not someone who I want to date." I was shocked at his confession to say the least but it made my decision so much easier so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath ready to tell him how I truly felt, but when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I didn't want him to get over me. I wanted to be with him and not Jarred who was just a placeholder. I quickly got my phone out and tried to call him. He kept hanging up on me. I was getting nervous now I didn't want to lose my chance with him and because I must of taken a while to reply. I quickly texted him to try and convince him that I did like him.

_To Freddie _

_From Sam_

_Freddie come back...you never heard how I feel about you. Just please come back or answer my phone calls okay. You may be surprised with what you hear :) but call me or text me back so that I know your _

I sat and waited on my porch for a reply from him and was kicking at myself for not responding quicker, who knows where we would be if I told him how I felt we could be making out right now. It's not I've ever kissed anyone besides him...well that mattered anyway. Even now me and Jarred haven't kissed.

I was thinking about all my past relationships and how they had all ended badly, and now I had two great guys after me one which I loved and the other one who was only their to make him jealous. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my message tone go off after about 30 minutes. I quickly read the message and was furious at Freddie and myself.

_From Freddie_

_To Sam_

_I rather not...just give me a few days okay, but I'm fine with it... I think. I'll be around but don't hate me because I may not be talking to you as I'm going to find it a little awkward with acting like I wasn't rejected by you. All I ask is that you don't tell everyone Sam. In my books we are still friends but If you don't want to see or talk to me ever again I'll understand... Best of luck to you and Jarred though, you guys do make a cute couple.  
><em>

I was quickly trying to think of a way to see him and tell him how i really feel before I lose my chance. I'm still in shock though that Freddie likes me! How had I not of noticed and how long had he felt this way.

_To Freddie_

_From Sam_

_Freddie please just come back we have to talk this out okay just please call me...I don't want to tell you over text, I want you to hear it from me okay please xx_

I was now sobbing on my front porch like those lame girls in those sappy romance movies that Carly makes me and Freddie sit through which only leads me and him to make fun of. If Freddie doesn't want to see me I'll go to him and tell him to his face.

I went inside and changed out of my clothes and waited on my bed for Freddie's reply. I was dozing off when I heard my message tone go off again.

_From Freddie _

_To Sam_

_Okay Sam we will talk tomorrow, as long as you don't beat me :) Now if you don't mind I'm pretty tired I mean I did perform for like 50 or more people and tell the girl that loves to hate me that I liked her...pretty emotionally draining day if I don't say myself, so good night._

I went to sleep knowing that tomorrow may be the beginning of something great...hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't forget to review and favourite this story and be on the lookout for my new story... and for any readers of iRelationship Material no need to worry I do plan on finishing it...one day. So till my next update I'll write ya later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstanding the Situation

**A/N Here's the new chapter of iForm a Boy Band, hope you enjoy it and their should be an update for iRelationship material coming later this week and also my new story to come as well. Also thanks to all my reviewers of this story and everyone who favourited and alerted this. It really makes me want to write and makes me feel good knowing that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it (this is also the longest chapter for this story yet!) so THANKS GUYS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Misunderstanding the Situation.

Freddie's POV

When I got home last night I literally felt that I had really screwed up at any chance of me and Sam being together. One lapse in concentration and over thinking a situation and next thing you know, you admitting to your crush who currently has a boyfriend that you have a crush on her. My best chances to hopefully smooth over this situation with Sam was to buy her some really nice ham and apologize profusely till she accepted that I just got caught up in the moment. I mean sure she wanted to tell me something after I told her but I didn't want to be a relationship wrecker and have her tell me something in the heat of the moment.

I was surprised when I opened up my phone and saw all the missed calls I had from Sam and saw her text message to me. I decided to reply to her text messages as I could logically think those through, cause who knows what could come out of my mouth when I heard her voice. From the sense of urgency I felt from Sam's messages, I decided to hear her out and see what she wanted to say. When I read over the texts I tried not to get my hopes up about what she wanted to say, but every time I did I would remember Jarred and really didn't want to ruin that relationship.

When time for school came I was really nervous, not only from the impending meeting with Sam but also with the newly acquired fans of Closed Circuits. To say I've never experienced this type of status before is a MAJOR understatement. When I walked into the school it felt as if everyone was watching me. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was a message from Brad.

_From Brad _

_To Freddie_

_HEY BENSON! Come to the cafeteria once you reach the school! We're like celebrities now I'm not even kidding. I've been proposed to like 2 times today._

I quickly ran to the canteen to see what Brad was on about. When I pushed open the cafeteria doors, it was chaos! The guys were all standing on top of a lunch table while girls were screaming out everyone's name. It wasn't until Brad pointed out that I had come in that they all turned around and started to scream my name. I was quickly ushered to the table where all the others were and was blind sided by how many people there were that were here for us. I had to ask Shane what all this was about.

"Shane! What's going on?" screaming to someone who was next to you in a school cafeteria was a strange feeling.

"Well someone put us up on Splashface and now we are like celebrities!" Shane then turned back to the crowd and started posing for pictures.

All the girls and even some guys were cheering our names and singing the song we sang the day before. There were even some signs with our names and pictures and even some with our names inside love hearts. It looked like someone had set this up and now I was curious as to who and why.

I looked around and saw girls from every grade chanting and cheering our names, and it was a little overwhelming to be honest but it also felt good. While all this attention from all these girls was good, their was really only one girl who I craved attention from but she was also someone else's at this current point in time. I let that sink in and now this small fame meant little to me but now it wasn't only about me, it was also about all the other members of Closed Circuits and I wouldn't let them down. After about a minute of waving and posing for pictures as a group someone had passed up a microphone for us to talk into.

We all looked at each other as everyone started to silence each other as they saw one of us was going to speak. We knew whoever spoke now would be seen as the leader of our little boy band so it was sort of a crucial moment in our bands history. Brad nudged me forward and the others were also nodding their heads at me to go forward. I shakily brought the microphone to my mouth to speak as the crowd went silent.

"Hey guys I'm Freddie, this is Brad, Shane and Gib and we are Closed Circuits!" I stopped their as the fans were now starting to cheer and chant our names. "Okay guys calm down now, we would like to thank you guys for receiving us so positively. We are only new so we don't have a web site, twitter or facebook you can follow us on but if you want we could so what do you guys think?" Everyone was nodding their heads and screaming yes and chanting when's our next appearance or show "Well we will get to working on them soon, but in the meantime if you want to see more of us you won't have to wait long as we will be appearing on iCarly this Friday!"

After five more minutes we had to be escorted out of the cafeteria by the teachers and we were more than happy to as it was getting a little out of control. We hadn't even seen Carly, Sam or Jarred today either. When first period came we all waited till the fans had gone to class before we headed our different directions.

Luckily I didn't have any classes with Sam until after lunch so it gave me some time to mentally prepare for thing that she could say to me and my responses to them. All the scenarios either ended up with me in hospital or me with a broken heart. In the class before lunch I was with Brad who lapping up all the attention from all our new admirers. He noticed that I wasn't in a very cheerful mood.

"Hey Freddie, are you alright man? I thought that you would be the one to enjoy most of this attention from all these girls. What's on your mind?" I saw that he was concerned with my behaviour, as it was my idea to form the boy band to get the attention of girls.

"Nothing...its just that last night I told Sam how I felt about her..." I looked towards the ground as I waited for Brad's reaction, he knew that I liked her but he had told me to wait till she was single again.

"Well...what did she say?"

"Well... I sort of...didn't wait for her response..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"I told her then walked off what's the big deal?"

"You drop a bombshell on the girl then you go and then you LEAVE! How would you feel if she dropped that on you then left without waiting for what you had to say HUH!" Brad was getting angry at me now and I started to think about how wrong I was.

"Well I never thought about it that way Brad, but you have to understand that I really hadn't meant to tell her when she was with Jarred and I felt bad after it came out of my mouth. I really don't want to ruin our friendship and now I may have well as done that and lost my chance with her" Brad seemed to process all this information and I could tell that he was processing all of the information.

"Well what's going to happen next? I mean are you guys going to talk about it?"

"Yeah well we are during lunch and hopefully we can sort out this whole mess."

"Well good luck with it Freddie and whatever the outcome i'll be here for you man for whatever you need unless you decide that you like guys. I mean I love you but I don't LOVE you that way" Brad started to laugh and also got me to laugh as well now I knew why this guy was my best friend, but now I had to get read to speak to Sam as their was only like 10 minutes till class end.

Sam's POV

Theirs only ten minutes till I get to see Freddie and hopefully tell him how I feel but their was one thing holding me back and that was Jarred. I didn't know how I was going to break it to him, I mean he was a great guy but he wasn't Freddie. I decided I better break it off with Jarred before I went and talked to Freddie. I texted Jarred to meet me before lunch outside the cafeteria cause we needed to talk.

When the dreaded bell rang for the end of class, I felt that I was going to take a big step in my life today. It wasn't only due to the fact that I was going to admit that I had feelings for the nub, but also if this ends badly it would also ruin our friendship. As I was making my way to the cafeteria I saw Jarred, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to someone and they looked like they were mid argument, it wasn't until I got closer that I realized that he was talking to the one and only Missy. Now let me clarify why Missy is back at Ridgeway, once she came back from her school at sea trip she came back here cause her other school expelled her.

They looked as if they were arguing about something so I snuck closer to hear what they were saying.

"When are you going to tell her that you don't really like her, I hate feeling like some mistress Jarred" This was news to me, was Jarred cheating on me? I felt as if I should be angrier about this I mean he is or was my boyfriend, but in reality I wasn't.

"Sam's a good girl Missy I don't want to break her heart, so I have to let her down slowly okay babe?"

"NO JARRED! I hate being the girl on the side you'll have to choose between me and Sam I don't like sharing my boy okay?" She looked pretty angry right now, so I decided to break up with him now seeing as we both didn't like each other that way.

"Hey Jarred, you don't have to choose between me and Missy, you seem like you really like her so choose her I only came to break up with you cause I like someone else" He looked a bit shocked, but it wasn't for long till he seemed like something clicked in his head.

"It's Freddie, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, look I'm really sorry Jarred but I really like him and you really like Missy so this is the best for both of us right?" I sent him a small smile which he returned it and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sam, go get him"

And with that I turned around and left him and Missy to start their relationship and I left to find Freddie and hopefully make the first move in our relationship, hopefully.

I walked into cafeteria and looked for Freddie, at first I couldn't see him but I noticed a large group of girls surrounding the table where we all normally sit at. I walked over to it and pushed my way through the crowd and girls were hanging off my man. This got me angry so I pushed them off him and dragged him with me to somewhere quieter where we could talk.

Once we were outside away from prying eyes I sat down and Freddie followed me. I saw that he was nervous that I was going to reject him or something along the lines, well wasn't he in for a shock. We sort of stared at each other until he finally et out a breath and started to speak.

"Look Sam, I know how this is going to go or how it should go. I've seen enough movies on these sorts of situations, where the girls best guy friend admits he likes her only for her to reject him and tell him that she loves him but only as a friend. But then again you are Sam Puckett and you handle these sorts of situations differently so which ever way you choose, just please don't touch the face its so hard to conceal a black eye" He ended his speech with his chuckle which made me smile at the cute nub!

"Well Freddie I guess your brain has got quite the imagination cause all I came out here to say was I like you too you dumb nub" Once the words left my mouth I felt a sense of relief and he was surprised.

"Wait..you like me back? What about Jarred you guys have been going out a couple of weeks now and you guys seemed so happy. He's not going to kick my ass is he?" I laughed at this and just looked him in the eyes.

"No Freddie he isn't, so did you want to ask me something?"

"Like what?" Was this nub really that dumb?

"I don't know like a date or to be your girlfriend? Geez for a nerd you are pretty dumb."

"Well Sam...would you like to go out with me this afternoon to grab some smoothies, my treat of course" I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd loved too, so why don't you come over here and give mamma some sugar?" I winked at him, he must of got the hint cause he started to lean closer to me... then the bell for the end of lunch rang and disrupted our moment!

"Aww mannnn you have got to be kidding me, I get a chance to kiss the girl I've liked for a long time now and the bell rings just my luck" Freddie looked pretty cute angry so I grabbed his face and gave one long kiss on the lips. He quickly responded and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips were moving in synchronisation like we have been doing this for years! Who knew this nerd had it in him.

The kiss lasted for abou 3 minutes till the need for air caused me to pull back and regain my breath.

"Wow nub...now we're both going to be late for class!" He got up and offered me his hand up. Once I put my hand in his he pulled me up and intertwined our fingers. We walked back towards the school in a pleasant silence just enjoying each others company.

"Hey Sam, now your going to have to compete with all those fans as well although you are my girlfriend so I guess that sort of gives you an advantage over them right?" He winked at me and it made me giggle.

"Let them try and take mammas man away from her, the butter sock will be brought out to rearrange some faces!"

"Come on Sam you know I was only kidding I only like you and only you"

As Freddie walked me to class I started to think about how good today was, but I totally forgot how we are going to tell the school. But at the moment I didn't want to worry about that as I had my nub of a boyfriend and we are going on a date this AFTERNOON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dont forget to review and favourite this story and tell me what you enjoyed in this chapter guys, it makes writing the next chapter a hell of a lot easier! Till next time Write Ya Later!**


End file.
